Lost Memories
by TheGrammarQueen
Summary: A young girl stumbles into Fairy Tail, hoping to regain her lost memories... but is there a way? And can the members of Team Natsu help her control her power explosions before she blows up the building? OC.
1. Please Help me!

**Hi everyone! Sorry that I haven't posted anything… it's been a busy summer…**

**Anyways, same disclaimer as usual for the stories. **

**My inspiration for this story came from my friend and I debating about what type of Dragon Slayer I would be (if I could be one). She had called Earth Dragon Slayer already, and we had decided that I couldn't be ice or water, because that would overshadow Gray and Juvia. All the other good elements had been taken, and I couldn't think of anything else. One day, I was randomly looking up Fairy Tail pictures, when I saw a fan art. It had a Moon Dragon Slayer. I decided on that, but then realized that it would be a little limited, so I went with Star Dragon Slayer. This story happens to be about one.**

**Enjoy!**

**PS – it's before the time skip.**

The members of the legendary guild known as Fairy Tail were relaxing and kind of lazing around the building, when suddenly the doors were slammed open. Everyone looked over. A young girl with whitish blonde hair stumbled in. It wasn't platinum blonde, just a very white color for blonde. She looked about thirteen years old, and she was panting hard. "Please… help me! I… I…" and then collapsed. A bunch of guild members – Erza, Natsu, Mirajane, Wendy, Lucy and Gray – rushed over.

"Hey! Are you OK?!"

The girl lifted her face up. She looked very scared. She started to glow with a beam of lights, kind of like the light that came from the stars. Everyone started to back away. The glow faded. Mirajane stepped forward and smiled. "Hello."

The girl looked up and gave her a smile. "Hello, Mirajane-san,"

"You know me?"

"No, not personally. I know of you, though."

"What is your name?"

"My name… I think it's Siriana. Yes, that is it. Siriana."

Mirajane looked confused. "What do you mean, you think?"

Siriana looked at her wearily. "It's because I can only remember my name, and the name of my mother."

Erza bent down and looked at her. "Siriana-san. Wha—"

"Just Siriana, please. You don't need any formalities with me, Titania-san."

"Alright, Siriana. You can call me Erza. I don't need any formalities either. But anyways, what was your mother's name?"

"It was… Obrusikana!"

"Hmm. That's an interesting name."

"Yes. She disappeared a while ago." Suddenly, Siriana started to glow again. "SEVENS! THERE WERE SO MANY SEVENS!" She screamed in a deranged voice. It was quite frightening, actually. Natsu ran in. "Hey! Calm down!" Her glowing eyes locked on his intense ones, then suddenly stopped. "Salamander!?"

Natsu looked her in the eyes. He started thinking. "What type of magic do you use?"

Siriana responded with, "I told you. I don't remember anything except for my name, my mother's name… and I guess a vague approximation of when she disappeared. I think it was a powerful magic, though,"

Natsu's eyes widened. So did Gajeel Redfox', who had been listening in.

"Erza. You know someone who lost their memories, right? Maybe HE can help." Said Gray. Erza glared at him. Mirajane giggled. Siriana looked confused. "Oh, right! I know who Gray is talking about!" Wendy exclaimed. "The only thing is, isn't he always on the move…?"

"Don't worry," Erza said. "I know how to contact him."

"Who is it?" Asked Siriana.

"His name is Jellal, Jellal Fernandes."

The young girl's eyes widened. "The escaped prisoner?! You're his…friend?!"

"He isn't evil. I know the light inside of him. He just doesn't believe it. He goes around taking down dark guilds."

Siriana didn't look convinced. Mirajane, however, was grinning. "Salamander-san? Can I trust him?" Siriana asked Natsu.

Natsu looked at the thirteen year old girl. "You can trust Jellal. Don't worry."

Siriana relaxed. "OK. Take me to Jellal."


	2. Two Guilds

**Hi!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FT. **

**OK! 2****nd**** Chapter! Yay! Sorry that it took a while to upload this… I was writing Hell Bringer… I love that title!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Erza contacted Jellal at once, and he gave her their location. It was a long walk, but they didn't really mind.

Wendy and Siriana bonded instantly. They started jabbering, talking about their adventures. Well, more like Wendy's. Siriana had some pretty interesting tales too, though. Everybody thought it was quite cute.

They reached the abandoned cabin that served as Crime Sociere's temporary hideout. They knocked and no one answered.  
"It's Fairy Tail," Erza said.

The door opened and Ultear stepped out. "So you've come. Is that the girl?" She pointed at Siriana.

"Yes, Ultear-san. That's Siri-chan." Wendy replied.

"OK, come on in. But," She said, "You must never tell anyone about our hideout."  
"Of course!" Siriana said. "Why would I reveal your location? Besides, you're going to move soon."  
"True."

They came inside and found Jellal sitting on the couch. Siriana shrank back a little.  
"It's OK, Siri-chan. He's a good person." Everyone from Fairy Tail agreed with Wendy. Erza put a comforting arm around Siriana.

"Ah, so are you the girl who lost her memories?" Asked Jellal.

"Y-y-yes, sir."  
Jellal smiled kindly. "It's OK. I promise that I won't hurt you."  
"Jellal speaks the truth," Meredy walked in. "Oh, and you guys can sit down, you know."

They all sat down.

"So, you forgot everything, huh?"

"Yes. I have some vague approximations of things, but it's hard to remember anything important."  
"OK. Ultear, can you see if it was some spell?"  
Ultear walked over. "Nope. Not a spell."

Natsu came over. "You have a really faint smell. It's like it was erased, but you kind of smell like that Hibiki dude."

Hibiki… why him? Everyone wondered.

Natsu started sniffing her. "NATSU!" Lucy shrieked. "What?" He asked.

"You don't go around sniffing people! Especially girls!" She replied huffily.

"Umm… OK."

As Siriana turned around, Mira, who had come, caught a flash of blue. "Siriana?"

"Yes, Mirajane-san?"

"Stay right where you are, please."

"OK."  
Mira walked over and bent down.

There it was. On the back of her leg.

"Oh my," She whispered.

"What?" Asked the people in the cramped room.

She motioned for them to come over. They crowded around Siriana.

"What? What is it?!" Siriana started to worry.

"Siriana…" Mira trailed off.

"WHAT?!"

"Siriana… you have two guild marks. They're very faint. One is of Blue Pegasus… and the other one is the guild mark of Tartaros. The third Dark Guild in the Balam Aliance.

* * *

**Dun dun DUUUUUUNN! Hello, cliffhanger! I'm sorry that this is so late… I'm in Minnesota right now and there's very little internet connection. **

**See ya around!**


End file.
